The invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing both ice and chilled beverages, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a complete self-contained drink center capable of furnishing all the drink dispensing needs of any drink server.
Available space is a valuable commodity in small convenience stores, cafeterias, concession stands, fast food service lines, and the like. The relevant industry sets certain size and dimensional requirements based on space limitations of service counters and the ease of everyday operation and routine maintenance. The industry is constantly looking for improved apparatus which take up less counter space while delivering the same or increased levels of efficiency. Small, compact machines, facilitating the delivery of food service and suitable for service counters of set and limited dimensions, are constantly in demand. Ice in chilled beverages has become a necessary part of modern day food service, and a combined ice and chilled beverage dispenser, logically, increases efficiency in food service delivery by eliminating the need for two separate machines and by making more counter space available.
One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,654 issued on Oct. 5, 1991 to Schroeder and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That system has the dispensing valves, ice dispenser, and cold plate packaged into a single unit. However, that unit must still be used in combination with additional dispensing apparatus such as a carbonator, dispensing valve pumps, an ice maker, etc. Those additional dispensing apparatus take up valuable counter space which could be used for a different purpose. Furthermore, the Schroeder ice and beverage dispenser and, in fact, many conventional beverage dispenser are not very portable and cannot be used to completely service all the drink dispensing needs of a drink server. Thus, the present invention which is a single self-contained drink center having all the necessary elements so that only a product source need be connected to begin serving drinks has been designed.
Additionally, of particular interest in the drink dispensing industry is the reduction of operating costs for existing or new markets. For example, any person desiring to open a food service establishment will be extremely concerned about space, especially with the high rent prices of presently available commercial property. Also, any current food and drink server wishing to expand will encounter the same concerns. Furthermore, with the advent of the European common market, an entirely new customer has been created. Presently, the European food service industry typically dispenses its soda products in bottles; consequently no counter space is available for drink dispensing equipment. The complete drink center of the present invention will allow drinks to be dispensed in an easy, cost effective and inexpensive manner in such establishments without expensive remodeling. Another industry where the present invention will be used is convenience stores. Recently, many existing convenience stores have added food products such as microwavable sandwiches and pizza. To complement such products drinks must also be served. However, counter space for conventional drink dispensers is unavailable.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable single complete drink center that is compact and will service all the drink dispensing needs of a drink server.